This invention relates generally to swinging of golf clubs, as for example irons; and more particularly concerns removably adding weight to a golf club, such as at a selectable location or locations proximate the head.
When golfers warm-up, or train, they commonly use two clubs, such as irons, and swing them in unison a few times to loosen muscles. Holding and swinging two clubs is awkward, uncomfortable, and does not achieve the right feel, needed as by gripping and swinging only one club; but one club does not achieve additional weight as can be provided by two clubs. There is need to overcome this dilemma, in a simple, effective and efficient manner, as is now provided by the present invention.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a simple and effective weighting device or devices meeting the above need, for golf clubs. Basically, the device comprises:
a) a receptacle having an opening via which the club head is received into the receptacle,
b) a retainer carried on the receptacle to be fastened in a position for retaining the receptacle in generally fitting relation to the club head,
c) and weighting structure carried by the receptacle to add substantial weight to the club head, for use as in club swinging,
d) said receptacle having a front portion, a bottom portion, a toe portion, a heel portion, a back portion, and a top portion; and said weighting structure located proximate at least one of said portions.
The invention is applicable, for example, to devices which comprises:
x) a receptacle having an opening via which the club head is received into the receptacle,
y) a retainer carried on the receptacle to be fastened in a position for retaining the receptacle in fitting relation to the club head,
z) and weighting structure carried by the receptacle to add substantial weight to the head weight, for use as in club swinging.
As will be seen, the retainer preferably comprises a flap or strap carried to extend at least part way about the receptacle, when closed on a golf club head, and hook and pile fastening material such as VELCRO may be provided to adhere the flap or strap in fastening position.
Another object includes provision of a receptacle having at least two of the following:
i) a wall portion to extend adjacent the front face of the club head
ii) a wall portion to extend adjacent the rear side of the club head
iii) a wall portion to extend adjacent the bottom surface of the club head
iv) a wall portion to extend adjacent the toe of the club head
v) a wall portion to extend adjacent the heel of the club head
vi) a wall portion to extend adjacent the top edge of the club head; and the weighting structure is located at or proximate at least one of such wall portions.
Further, the weighting structure is typically located proximate one of the following:
vii) at least one of the wall portions,
viii)at least two of the wall portions,
ix) at least three of the wall portions,
x) at least four of said wall portions.
In addition, the weighting structure typically includes metallic material, solid or flowable; it is typically concealed by the receptacle; and it may include separate localized metallic portions. It may be sewn or otherwise held in a pocket or pockets provided by the receptacle, and at opposite sides of a club head retained in the receptacle.
Yet another object includes location of the weighting material in a pocket provided by the receptacle, the pocket sized to enable adjustment of the position of the material, relative to the pocket; and in this regard the pocket or pockets may enable selective use of the material in one or more pockets, for adjustable weighting, as to positioning, or as to selected weighting; or both. The receptacle may be sized to fit different or all sizes of heads.
A further object is to provide a receptacle as for reception of any golf club iron head, or wedge head, or other head; and for use of the receptacle on a head as a swing trainer, or to cure a slice or hook; or to help xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d of the club during warm-up; or to increase golfer muscle strengths or flexibility and/or to improve tempo, and/or swing speed, and/or wrist action.
Additional objects include:
1) Structure to removably carry weighting in close association to a golf club head;
2) Structure as in 1) above, which is connectible to a golf club bag;
3) Structure as in 2) above, including one of the following:
a) a flap foldable for attachment to a loop on a golf bag;
b) a fastener, having parts on the flap and on the bag or handle;
4) Structure as in 1) above wherein the flap is folded over a golf club head near the hosel, but to leave the club hosel exposed; 5) Structure as in 1) above, including a sealed or sealable enclosure or enclosures for at least one weight;
6) Structure as in 5) above including multiple of such weight enclosures located in side-by-side sequence, allowing weight relative close fitting movement when retained adjacent at a golf club head.
7) Structure as in 1) above including a club head receptacle, which is weighted, and which has a moisture proof wall or walls;
8) Structure as in 3) above in which the moisture-proof wall or walls substantially enclose a golf club head;
9) Structure as in 1) above which defines a receptacle having an expansible toe portion, to receive and fit club heads of differing sizes;
10) Structure as in 1) above including a flap that has a length to wrap over and conform to golf club heads of differing sizes including irons, putters, etc.;
11) Structure as in 1) above including a club head receptacle having an upper entrance or opening to receive the head, the receptacle having an upper flap portion that folds over the opening, with reinforcement material on an upper part of the receptacle or flap allowing unreinforced portions of the receptacle or flap to be highly flexible to conform to club head curvature;
12) The structure of 11) above wherein the reinforcement material comprises binding;
13) The structure of 1) above defining an opening to receive entrance of a golf club head into a receptacle having an upper reinforced fold proximate the club hosel;
14) The structure of 1) above that includes two like flaps that fold upwardly at front and rear sides of a club head, the metallic weighting carried at inner sides of the two flaps;
15) The structure as in 14) above in which the flaps are joined at a seamless location proximate the bottom of the club head, and are joined with reinforcement proximate the top of the club head.
16) The structure as in 15) above in which the weighting includes multiple weights encapsulated in pockets at the inner sides of said flaps.
17) The structure as in 1) above wherein such structure extends at opposite sides of a club head, and there being a first indicator color on said structure at one side of the head, and a second indicator color on said structure at the opposite side of the head.
18) The structure as in 1) above that defines a wrap to wrap closely around a club head, and a retainer to hold the wrap closed about the head.
19) The structure as in 18) above wherein the retainer includes VELCRO material;
20) The structure as in 1) above that includes a sheath that extends onto the club shaft, and the weighting is carried on said sheath. The sheath may be wrap connected to the shaft.
21) The structure as in 20) above wherein a sheath lower portion encompasses the club head, and a part of the weighting is on the sheath lower portion.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of illustrative embodiments, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: